With the popularization of terminals such as smart phones and smart wearable devices, more and more terminals are equipped with a Near Field Communication (NFC) module so that the terminals can perform NFC-based communication therebetween to realize an identity authentication function, a payment function, etc.
In the related art, the NFC module comprises an NFC chip and an NFC antenna. The NFC chip is disposed inside the terminal. The NFC antenna is disposed on the terminal in an external expansion form. The NFC antenna is connected to the NFC chip. For example, for a smart phone, the NFC antenna is usually disposed on the back of the phone housing or adjacent to the battery. For a smart wearable device, it is usually required to dispose a card slot on the smart wearable device and install a Secure Digital Memory Card (SDMC) or a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card with an NFC antenna in the card slot. The NFC antenna comprises a coil. When a current flows in the coil, the current will make the coil generate magnetic field. The magnetic field can be electromagnetically coupled with a magnetic field generated by, the coils of other terminals, so that the two terminals are paired successfully, thereby performing data exchange to realize an authentication function or a payment function.
In the process of implementing the present application, the inventors found that the related technology has at least, the following problems:
an NFC antenna needs to be set up in the form of external expansion in the related art, resulting in that the cost of setting up an NFC antenna is high.